


You Could Be Happy

by darkangel_silvermoon



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bi Derek Morgan, Bi Spencer Reid, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Pre-Slash, Questioning Sexuality, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel_silvermoon/pseuds/darkangel_silvermoon
Summary: There is no judgement. Spencer Reid can be the listening ear for once.





	You Could Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short throwback from 2011. Times were simpler yet complicated then. 
> 
> Also I think Twilight was really popular too!?!

"So...whatever did happen with you and Miss Archer?" Morgan pokes Reid in the shoulder-making the genius jump.   
  
He frowns, looking up from his book.   
  
"You know...I think I actually lost a few brain cells. How can anyone stomach this drivel?" Reid shakes his head-trying to clear the fog the book has induced. "I can't get past the second page...my mind just refuses to absorb any of this!" Reid cries, exasperated as he chucks the book.   
  
"Twilight? Really Kid?"   
  
"Ugh!" Reid crosses his arms and considers pouting-not worth the effort.   
  
The Jet's otherwise silent as the rest of the the team sleeps. Morgan pushes Reid's bum leg over; Reid protests.   
  
"Hey, handicap gets the couch."   
  
"Or handicap can share." Morgan places Reid's leg across his lap. Reid smiles- relaxing.   
  
"Comfortable?" Morgan laughs as Reid closes his eyes and nods his head.   
  
"Good-now- whatever did happen between you and Lilah?" Morgan's curiosity plaguing him.   
  
"You just don't quit, do you?" Reid peeks at Morgan who gives Reid a wry smile.   
  
"It didn't...work out. Different schedules, different interests...sexuality." Reid brow furrows as he studies Morgan's reaction.   
  
He tries to slide his foot off Morgan, but Morgan's holds him still; looking at Reid...looking into Reid.   
  
"So you're..."   
  
"Gay...bi...I don't know, does it matter?" Reid lets out a breathless chuckle as his stomach drops at Morgan's silence. Reid looks to see Morgan's callused thumb worry circles in his pant leg.   
  
"No-yes? I mean it's a part of who you are. And..." Morgan frowns at his own lack of words, at the lump stupidly forming in his throat. "I have no problem with that. You telling me that makes me not like you any less than me not knowing."Morgan shrugs, staring at his hands.   
  
"That's not all you have to say, is it?" Reid's voice soft as he carefully places a hand on top of Morgan's trembling one.   
  
"I can't help but think...what kinda path I would have taken if Carl..." Morgan shakes his head defiantly as his body starts to stiffen. Reid pushes himself up- never losing contact with Morgan.   
  
Morgan swallows,voice quivering with tension.   
  
"If it hadn't been for Carl- would I feel like I have to...prove to myself that I'm...straight." Morgan lip trembles. "But I don't think that I am. What in the hell do you do with that?"   
  
"Accept it if you can?" Reid's mouth quirks in a small frown. "You're still Morgan that ladies fall over, and if that's what you want...go for it. I think...I think you should do whatever makes you f

happy. No one can take that from you, no matter what they think or say. You have the right to be happy no matter what. People are judgmental idiots sometimes." Reid shrugs his shoulders, studying his friends face. Morgan snorts.   
  
"More like all the time." Morgan's voice soft as he rubs the rough pad of his finger over Reid's palm. "Thanks Pretty Boy...I-"   
  
"Just returning the favor Derek." Reid laughs as shakes his head.   
  
"So...does that explain the feminine descriptor then?" There's a small lithe to Reid's voice.   
  
"Wha?"   
  
"Pretty. Boy. Is that indicative to your joking nature or is that your subconscious telling you that you're attracted to me?" Reid arches a brow defiantly...the whir of the engine wrapping around them all as the rest of the team sleeps on.   
  
"Kid... first off- how would I know if it's my subconscious if it's subconscious? Secondly- I don't think this is conversation for the jet. Just go to sleep..."   
  
"Or you could just answer me."   
  
"Or you could drop it and go to sleep."   
  
"Or I could drop it if you'd offer to take me to A.J.'s (on your dime) and we can discuss it over the largest coffee they have."   
  
"Well, that sounds like you're asking me out."   
  
"No- I'm pretty sure you'd be doing the asking since you'd be offering to pay." Reid gives Morgan a slow sweet smile as he props his leg back up on Morgan's lap. Morgan chuckles as they both relax into the seat.   
  
"Well Dr. Reid, that sounds like a date." Morgan reaches behind the seat, pulling the heavy blanket out and spreads it over them both.   
  
"Mmhm." Reid sighs as he snuggles at the opposite end of the couch.   
  
"Goodnight Reid." Morgan settles, closing his eyes.   
  
"'night Morgan." Reid yawns...breathe gradually evening out.   
  
They all sleep, slipping through the clouds, making their way home.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
